


Zoom

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out, Ransom Drysdale - Fandom, Ransom Hugh Drysdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blackmail, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Hugh Drysdale - Freeform, Masterbation, One Shot, Online learning, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Ransom Drysdale and reader, Ransom Hugh Drysdale - Freeform, Reader is Remote teacher to Jacob, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, binding, chris evans - Freeform, hot for teacher, jerking off, knives out - Freeform, teacher, zoom class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: You are hired by the wealthy Thrombey family to be a private live-in remote teacher to spoiled bratty high schooler, Jacob Thrombey.While the rest of the Thrombey/Drysdale family are quarantined in the tropics, Jacob is under the poor supervision of his egotistical and misogynistic cousin, Ransom Drysdale.You rebuff Ransom's advances and mind games to get in your pants, but how much longer can you last alone in that big empty mansion with Ransom?
Relationships: Chris Evans/OFC, Hugh Drysdale/OFC, Ransom Drysdale/OFC - Relationship, Reader & Chris Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Zoom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redandblack2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/gifts).



> First story in a year! Hooray for once a year ideas!

You are a high school teacher hired to home school, Jacob Thrombey, the youngest of the elite Thrombey Family. Jacob's grandfather being the pioneer of mystery novellas and creator of a booming print & publication company run by Jacob's father, Walter. This family comes from a long lineage of the upper crust of high society and wealth. You were selected from a long list of teachers researched by Jacob's parents, having all backgrounds checked, yours was the only background that was clean and partially respected. You passed the interview and were offered more than you make in a public school in three years to be his live-in remote teacher to their darling little Jacob. At the start of the pandemic, you were given one room to teach in and also live in while you performed your teacherly duties remotely. On the other side of the house on his laptop, Jacob is safe from "your germs" (as he likes to sneer with disgust) in his bedroom.   
So, where are the rest of the Thrombeys? The moment the pandemic hit, every member of the family packed their things and took their private jet to Saint Lucia to self-quarantine until it was safe to come back home. Well, not EVERY member of the family went to the tropics. They left Jacob in the unsupervised care of his eldest cousin, Ransom. You had run into Ransom a few times during your stay. Literally, running into him. The first time you rounded the corner of the hall and your small frame bounced off his bulky chest nearly knocking you to the floor. Your eyes bulged in surprise at how devastatingly handsome he was. His big hands grabbed your waist to steady your body and apologized. His bright blue eyes looking through you, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss." Your words caught in your throat as one of his large hands slid down to your ass cheek, coping a feel. You jump back with a gasp, appalled and still no words. A smirk grows on one end of his full pink lips, letting go of your body, walking away with a chuckle. Another time, you rounded the corner of a hallway and there Ransom was again, walking in your direction with that cocky stride and air of confidence. Come to think of it, it seems as if every time you turn a corner, Ransom is not too far away. 

There are times when Jacob is half-heartedly paying attention to your lessons when Ransom pops up behind him to say 'hi' to you. Jacob immediately reacts to shouting at Ransom to get out of his room to which Ransom replies by calling him a "little prick" and leaves. You can't stand the person Ransom is. He's crude, arrogant and egotistical. He knows he's good-looking and that's where his power lies. Good-looking is an understatement. "Sexy", as you wrote about him a few times in your journal- the only thing that keeps you sane in that mansion. How you catch him looking at you, the way he undresses you with his eyes, the heat emanating from his body when he brushes passed you in the halls--and his cologne! Dear God, his scent. You knew he wanted you but you don't want to ruin the most wonderful income you have and ever will have. So, you chose professionalism over relations... or maybe not...  
**********  
One rainy morning, you dress in a white button down blouse and a black mini skirt (the kid doesn't see what you're wearing below your bust line so why not?). You plop down in front of your laptop, prepping your materials for the day when your work alarm goes off on your phone. 

"Time for class," you sigh as you take a sip from your coffee mug and log onto Zoom. Jacob appears on the screen dressed in his school uniform as he always does: off white cable knit sweater and pressed slacks. 

"Good morning, Jacob. How are you this morning?" you pleasantly ask. Jacob rolls his eyes, looks at his phone and shrugs. 

"Ok, well, today we're going to continue with talking about the Industrial Revolution and how it made an impact on child labor laws and the world we live in today...." you open a text book and begin to talk about the highlights from the chapter you told him to read the previous night. You notice that for once Jacob is watching you intently-almost too intently. You shake it off and continue to discuss the revolution and notice Jacob is nodding his head slowly in agreement with you. You think maybe you're finally getting through to him. And that's when you hear Ransom's voice yell in disgust on Jacob's end. 

Jacob's eyes snap open as he looks off screen to the left at his bedroom door and screeches at Ransom, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU DICK!"

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" you holler over the commotion on your screen. 

Ransom comes into view pointing at Jacob, squealing with both delight and disgust, "THIS LITTLE PERVERT IS JERKING OFF TO YOU ON SCREEN! AHHAHHAHA!"

"WHAT?!" you exclaim in a panic. 

Ransom's chuckles quickly turn a bit more serious as he slaps the back of this cousin's head, "What the fuck are you doing? Put on some pants--He's not even wearing pants! Put some pants on for fuck's sakes." 

"Oh my God!" you cover your mouth in horror as you watch Jacob quickly jump up and run out of the room screaming back to Ransom that he hates him and wishes he was dead. 

Ransom plops down on Jacob's chair and sits back with his thighs spread wide, an exaggerated sigh, "Kids, am I right?" 

You try to brush the image of your student masterbating to you on his computer yet trying to be sympathetic, "Ransom, you shouldn't have embarrassed Jacob like that."

He cocks a brow, "Excuse me?" 

You were feeling a bit brave at the moment, "You heard me. Something like that should've been handled in a much more delicate manner. He's probably mortified." 

Suddenly, Ransom's eyes narrows, he purses his lips, "Do you always leave the top three buttons of your blouse unbuttoned while teaching your students, Ms Y/N?"

"I don't have my butto-" you look down and see that your top three buttons are, in fact, undone, revealing your cleavage. You gasp and quickly button them. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Don't button them now. The damage is already done, Sugar Tits. You've scarred this poor boy's life forever," Ransom admonishes. 

"Wait, me?! I scarred him? You were the one who put him on the spot right in front of me!" 

"Yes, I did but YOU were the one wearing a low cut blouse...and from what I presume, a very high skirt..." he raises his brow and bites his lower lip. Your breathing hastens as Ransom sits forward moving closer to the camera, "So...I suggest you meet me in Jacob's room to...." he looks up in thought, "...'discuss' what your punishment should be." 

You balk at the request, "Um...punishment? Who are you? My daddy?"

"I can if you want me to be..." his face dead pan. 

You squint your eyes with annoyance, your hand touching the top of the laptop to slam it, "Don't be a pig, Ransom."

"Eh eh!" he calls out before you close the laptop on him. You look at the screen and he is holding up a leather bound book in his hand, smiling. 

"MY JOURNAL! You were in my room?!" you shout in panic. 

"It is. And I was. It turns out I've been a bad boy. Reading your journal and sniffing about a dozen of your dirty panties." He leans closer toward the camera, "and now I wanna sniff the ones you're wearing right now..."

"You piece of shit...." you snarl. 

He continues, "You better come get your journal and teach me a lesson before I start taking snap shots of the entries where you had some weird and ungodly sex dreams about my uncle Walter...."

You yelp and jump out of your chair and run down the halls, down and up the stairs. Rounding the corners of the halls, up more stairs and down more halls. This mansion is like a freaking maze! Your chest heaving, you throw open Jacob's bedroom door but Ransom is no longer in front of the laptop. He's not there. You see your journal resting on the desk by the laptop, grab it and spin around to leave, bumping into Ransom's solid body standing in the doorway. His blue eyes narrow and dark, his jaw clenched. You gasp, trying not to show fear as he inches you back further into the room.

"Let me pass..." you coolly demand.

"You shall pass... IF you read this one entry out loud."

A quizzical look across your face as he gently takes the journal from your hands. He locks eyes with you as he slowly licks his thumb to pass through the pages and gently hands the book back to you.

You skim your eyes over the entry and shake your head, your face red, "No, no please don't make me read it."

A smile raises at the corner of his pink lips, "Read it and I will let you pass. We will never speak of this again."

In a shaking voice, you begin to read aloud the entry Ransom picked out for you. You wrote about how sexy Ransom is. How much you wish you can see him without all the fancy wool sweaters and slacks on. You continue to write your wonders about what he is like in bed and how you big you think his dick is. You even draw a drooling emoji next to an eggplant! And with each word that you read, Ransom is, of course, beaming with joy. 

"Keep reading," he tells you as he starts to strip an article of his clothing in front of you. First, his long scarf, then his long brown trench coat. Next, his holey and tattered ivory sweater then his white under shirt. 

When you are done, Ransom is standing in his distressed blue jeans, revealing all his tattoos on his chest, shoulder, arms and abs. You are in utter shock and awe at this arrogant masterpiece standing before you. He's more gorgeous than you'd imagine like an Adonis. 

He flashes a smile at you, reading your thoughts "I'm like an Adonis, right?"

That conceded comment snaps you back to disgust, "Ugh..."

Ransom folds his arms across his chest, "Your turn, Ms [Y/N]."

You inhale deeply and take off your beige cardigan, then you unbutton the rest of the buttons on your white blouse revealing a lacy peach colored bra. You are now standing in only your black mini skirt and heels. You stare at each other in silence for what seems like an hour. 

He simply asks you, "Do you really want to know what I'm like in bed?" locking his eyes to yours as he slowly unbuckles his brown belt.

With your mouth slightly open, you look at how tight the front of his jeans are. You lick your lower lip and nod like a hungry child. He whips off his belt and tells you to turn around. You do as he says as he takes your wrists tying them together with his belt behind your back and pushes you forward onto your stomach landing on Jacob's bed. He grabs his scarf and lifts your legs behind you as you whimper in discomfort. He ties your ankles to your wrists as you wriggle on your belly.

"You've hog- tied me, you dick!" you yell in anger.

Ransom chuckles and unzips his jeans pulling out his long stiff cock, "I did...." he bends down to your ear and whispers "...turns out I'm a sick fuck who loves to watch women struggle to untie themselves." He then spits on his hand and begins pumping as he watches you struggle to free yourself.

You pant and wriggle and jiggle and pull. With each small grunt and pant you make, Ransom's hand pumps faster and his breathing hitches, getting louder. After five minutes, you somehow free yourself. You sit up on the edge of the bed looking up at him, eagerly awaiting for further instructions.

"I'm impressed..." he says in a dark tone, ordering, "Now open your mouth."

You open your mouth and he grabs back of your head, shoving his pulsating dick into your mouth. You gag and cough but he just pushes himself deeper down your throat, your nose buried in the thatch of his pubic hair. Pumping your head in and out quickly like a mad man, he seethes, "Suck it... harder....yessss that's it...fuck, yes..."   
You can feel his balls tighten every moment they slap against your chin. You knew he was about to cum but before he can cum, he pulls away, commanding "On your hands n knees... Now!"

You dutifully comply getting on the bed, waving your ass in the air at him and giggling. Ransom chuckles then lightly smacks your ass, "You are loving this, aren't you? You little slut." 

He spits down onto his member and slowly enters your asshole. You yelp in pain but slowly back into him fully taking him in. Ransom stays completely still and breathes deeply, slowly, "Oh man....I don't wanna cum yet... not too fast... get on your back...I wanna fuck you on Jacob's bed. Leave him some nice jizz and pussy juice everywhere."

Ransom flips you onto your back and spreads your thighs wide open, his eyes taking in your body from where he stands. You smirk up at him, "I had no idea you'd be covered with tattoos, Mr Drysdale...Did it hurt?"

Ransom flexes his arm muscles, "Not as much as the hurt I'm about to put on that sweet pussy of yours." He grabs a hold of both your knees and pulls your body closer towards him. He lines himself up with your hole and drills into you. You throw your head back against the bed and buckle your wet spot deeper onto him. Ransom rides you fast and hard, gripping at your hips, digging his fingers into your flesh as he rode you faster and harder. Sweat dripping down his forehead and neck, your tits jiggling up and down with each quick thrust he makes.

"Play with your clit for me," his voice breaks, pounding faster and faster. 

You bring your hand down to your pubic hair and spread your lips, showing him your plump clit. You dip your fingers beneath his cock for some lube and start to rub your clit with moans so delicate and sweet. Ransom watches you pleasure yourself as he plunges into you, listening to your sweet innocent moans made him falter for a moment. He hisses, angrily, "FUCK!" pulls out of you and shoots out a load onto your stomach all the way up to your neck. Ransom drops onto the bed beside you, propping himself up on one elbow, he instantly places his other hand on your wet spot. You gasp as he inserts two long fingers into your hole while his thumb works your clit. He silently watches your face as he works your button with ease. You silently try to muffle your moans by biting your lip as you buck up into his hand. He licks the shell of your ear, grunting, "Cum for daddy...you can do it, baby girl...cum on my hand...can you squirt for daddy, princess?" 

"AH! Go-God! Fffffffuuuck!" you came undone, quivering onto his slick hand. 

The door swings open and Jacob stands there, frozen in shock, "Wha-what the fuck, Ransom!" 

You sit up trying to cover up as Ransom casually lays there, his flaccid dick hanging, "This is what a satisfied woman looks like, Jakey." 

Jacob runs away in near tears as you face Ransom, "Was that absolutely necessary?" 

He shrugs it off, "Don't worry about him. That little Nazi prick is gonna use what he saw today to jerk off tonight. I guarantee." 

You playfully combat, "And who said I was satisfied?" 

Ransom's eyes once again narrows with his lips tight. He grabs his belt and he whips it into the air making a cracking sound, "On your knees..." 

You happily lick your lips practically stumbling to the floor onto your knees. 

This job isn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and feedback (good or bad) are always welcome!


End file.
